This invention relates to a conveyor trough for a scraper conveyor for use with a mining machine in underground mining wherein the conveyor trough is formed by a trough base and diverging arm sections projecting laterally from the longitudinal sides of the base forming intersecting boundaries of V-shaped spaces. Each space diverges outwardly and extends to flange sections extending from at least one of the upwardly-extending arm sections and from a downwardly-extending arm section. The flange sections each having a width and thickness to form a machineway with the upper flange section extending parallel to the mine floor for supporting a mining machine to move along the face conveyor.
An earlier proposal provides a conveyor trough of similar type and includes a way or track for an underground mining machine. The conveyor trough has a channel cross section with outer lateral section members welded to the trough base to form V-shaped recesses. The lateral section members bound the recesses and extend from the trough base downwardly toward the mine floor. A flange extends substantially parallel with the floor by projecting from a lateral section member. The bottom outer edge of the projecting flange is lower than the bottom flange surface of the lateral section member. The flange sections have a width and thickness to form a machineway or track.
The mining machine engages with the machineways or tracks of such a conveyor trough only in the immediate vicinity of the mine floor. However, it is customary in underground mining operations to use a cleaning attachment or a clearing plow with a mining machine, particularly shearer loaders. The cleaning attachment or plow moves in the lane or path between the face conveyor and the mine face while guided by a guide bar which is secured to the side wall of the face conveyor. The guide bar extends over the length of the machineway or track. Consequently, the top surface of the lateral section member of the conveyor trough is the only way or track that remains for the mining machine at least in the region which is near the mine face. The machine track of the face conveyor which is on the floor is covered by the guide bar used for guiding the clearing plow or cleaning attachment. Thus, this machine track is not available for use as a support bearing surface for skids or runners at the face side of the mining machine.
West German patent specification No. 1,039,927 discloses scraper conveyors having conveyor runs disposed one above the other and formed with channel section members. The webs of such members have two outer flanges on the outside which are disposed one above the other for attachment thereto of guide bars, side brackets or the like.
West German patent specification No. 1,201,236 discloses lateral section members for scraper conveyors in which the members are formed with a substantially V-shaped configuration midway of their vertical heights. The lateral section members at each side have one or two outer flanges, one of which, the lower flange, extends to a central extension which is welded to the trough base plate. This flange serves for the attachment of a guide bar while the other and upper flange extends from the horizontal top inner flange of the lateral section member and is formed with apertures adapted to receive screws for securing a side bracket or guide bar thereto.
The section member type flanges of lateral section members as shown in the aforesaid West German patent specifications are relatively narrow and thin and, therefore, are suitable only for the attachment of guide bars and side brackets. The flanges are not suitable to bear the weight and guide a mining machine. The guide bars and side brackets are disposed either in the plane of the top flanges or at least above the floor on the outside of the lateral section member such that when subjected to the weight of the mining machine disposed above the conveyor, the stability thereof is impaired to a considerable extent.